SPY
by Park hana
Summary: mengikutimu karena kami khawatir, ternyata kau berdo'a di gereja untuk kami. Leeteuk & SJ members


Cast : Leeteuk,Siwon! Brothership Wonteuk

Rate : T

Genre : Brothershp/family

Kau selalu berdo'a untuk kami? Pantas kau di sebut sebagai member teralim ke 2 setelah Siwon

* * *

Hari minggu pada umum nya adalah hari libur untuk para pekerja namun tidak untuk Super Junior. Entah itu hari minggu atau bukan mereka tetap melakukan pekerjaan mereka sebagai entertainer, itu adalah resiko dari sebuah pekerjaan dan mereka bisa menerima itu. mereka tidak memiliki waktu libur yang jelas.

Seperti biasa tugas Leeteuk adalah membangunkan para member yang masih tidur dengan pulas. Leeteuk sebenar nya tidak tega membangunkan mereka mengingat mereka baru saja pulang sekitar jam 2 pagi dan sekarang ia harus membangunkan dongsaeng nya.

Pertama Leeteuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae yg berada di dorm 11. Dorm 11 memang agak sepi semenjak Heechul dan Kang in melaksanakan wajib militer. "Hae bangung" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae yang sekamar dengan nya. Nanti setelah Kang in pulang,Donghae janji akan pindah dari kamar hyung nya itu

"hyung ini masih pagi" keluhnya sambil menarik selimutnya lagi

"aku tahu tapi kita ada banyak jadwal, aku janji kita akan pulang cepat" bujuk Leeteuk pelan sambil menarik badan Donghae untuk bangun. Setelah yakin Donghae membuka matanya, ia segera ke kamar Eunhyuk, namja yang dijuluki anchovy itu sama saja dengan Donghae. Leeteuk sampa berfikir mungkinkah mereka berdua kembar yang terpisah seperti di drama-drama?

Lalu Leeteuk menuju kamar Shindong, namja berbadan subur itu tidak banyak komentar karena dia memiliki sifat pengertian "hyung" panggil Shindong saat Leeteuk hendak melangkah keluar dari kamarnya

"ada apa?"

"matamu bengkak, kau tidak tidur?"

Leeteuk tersenyum "tidur kok"

"tidak bohong kan? aku tahu kebiasaan mu hyung. selalu paling terlambat tidur dan bangun lebih awal"

"sok tahu kau" balas Leeteuk sambil bercanda "aku mau ke lantai 11 dulu"

Leeteuk berjalan keluar dari dorm lantai 12 dan turun ke lantai 11. Leeteuk dengan santai memencet pasword untuk membuka pintu, tanpa perlu menekan bel. Leeteuk mengerutkan kening nya ketika mencium harum roti bakar. Ia bisa tahu siapa yang bangun pagi hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan para hyung nya "mau kubantu Kim Ryeo Wook"

Yang di panggil menoleh "eh? Kapan hyung masuk? Kok tidak kedengaran yah"

"memang nya aku hantu yah? mau kubantu?"

"hyung duduk saja..."

"mana bisa begitu"

"hyung kan lelah"

"kau juga lelah"

Wookie diam. Ia tidak akan menang melawan leader ssatunya itu. yah Wookie akui walau kadang Teuki jayus,cengeng,gaje DLL tapi ia tetap Leader yg bijaksana dan memikirkan para membernya. Ah! Ralat! Tidak hanya member melainkan dongsaeng nya. Teuki bahkan memanggil nama panggilan mereka di variety show,contohnya 'Wookie-ah,Eunhyukie,Donghae-ah bahkan Kyuhyunie'

"baiklah bangunkan yang lain saja hyung" ucap Wookie pada akhirnya. Wookie sudah mencoba membangunkan hyung nya tapi hasil nya nihil. Leeteuk membuka kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Pertama Leeteuk membangung kan sungmin terlebih dahulu "Sungmin-ah bangung.. sudah pagi . ingat kita masih punya jadwal"

"aku ingat hyung" jawab Sungmin malas, ia segera bangun dan menatap Kyuhyun "Kyu! bangun!" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali "kau mandilah dulu biar aku yang membangunkannya"

Sungmin menurut. Leeteuk mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun dan membisikan sesuatu "kau punya jadwal drama musikal Kyuhyunie kalau tidak bangun aku akan membuang koleksi game dan wine mu"

"iya hyung! jangan!" Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan menatap Leeteuk yang tersenyum. Senyum kali ini bukan senyum yang biasanya, agak menakutkan lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Kyuhyun saja sampai merinding.

"anak manis" puji Leeteuk yang masih tersenyum menyeringai. Kyuhyun sampai bergidik ngeri "dia memang hyung favorite ku, tapi dia seram juga... ngga deh ngisengin Teuki hyung"

* * *

Setelah semua rapi mereka semua bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan schedule. Mereka semua menunggu di depan apartement, tepatnya menunggu Leeteuk yang belum juga turun. "Teuki hyung lama sekali padahal tadi dia yang membangunkan ku untuk bergegas" keluh Donghae manja.

"sabar.. tunggu sebentar lagi" imbuh Siwon "atau kalian bisa pergi lebih dulu biar aku yang menunggu Teuki hyung" tawar Siwon

"yah itu ide bagus.. " jawab Yesung mengiyakan tawaran Siwon "ayo semuanya kita berangkat lebih dulu.. Teuki hyung akan menyusul" perintah Yesung. Semua menaati perintah lead vocal tersebut.

Dia mungkin bisa jadi kandidat menggantikan Leeteuk.

Siwon melirik jam tangan nya, ini sudah lewat 5 menit tapi Leeteuk belum juga keluar. Khawatir dnegan hyung nya, Siwon naik ke dorm 12.

"hyung"

Tidak ada jawaban. Siwon melangkah ke kamar Leeteuk, ia mengintip ke dalam. Namja berlesung pipi itu tetap pada posisi nya tidak masuk kedalam kamar Leeteuk. Ia tidak mau mengganggu Leeteuk yang sedang berdo'a.

"Tuhan hari ini lindungilah semua dongsaeng ku, berilah mereka kesehatan agar bisa melakukan aktivitas nya." Leeteuk membuka matanya lalu setelah itu ia berdiri. Siwon segera keluar dari apartement dan bergegas menuju mobilnya.

"lama sekali hyung" sapa Siwon saat melihat Leeteuk "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"tidak ada"

"tidak boleh bohong"

"tidak ada kok" bela Leeteuk. Siwon tidak mau memaksa "kau habis dari gereja?"

"ne.. hanya 5 menit. Wae hyung?"

"ani"

Tanpa banyak bicara Siwon langsung mengemudikan mobilnya.

* * *

"kalian pulang lah dulu aku masih ada urusan" perintah Leeteuk "kalian pasti lelah kan? istirahatlah"

"tapi kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya Donghae. Leeteuk diam tidak menjawab dan itu membuat Siwon bertanya-tanya. "hyung? kau mau main sendiri"

"tidak.. aku memang ada urusan nanti aku kabari lagi" setelah mengucapkan itu, Leeteuk langsung melesat lagi. Tak lama Siwon juga diam-diam mengikuti hyung nya. Leeteuk menyamar menggunakan masker topi bebek serta kacamata bening.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" batin Siwon

"lalu apa yang kaulakukan Siwon hyung?" gumam seorang namja yang ternyata membuntuti Siwon.

Leeteuk menaikai bus umum, ia duduk dekat jendela dan menyandarkankepalanya. Sesekali kepala nya terantuk saat ia tertidur "sakit.." keluhnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit

"pabo!" batin Siwon dan namja tak dikenal.

Ckiiit!

Bus nya berhenti. Dan saat itulah Leeteuk mulai turun dan juga dua penguntit yang dengan hati-hati mengikuti langkah Leeteuk.

Ia berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak dan juga sebuah taman yang penuh dengan anak-anak. Leeteuk masuk ke sebuah gereja yang ada di depannya. Perlahan Leeteuk memasuki gereja itu, ia duduk di depan lalu melepaskan segala penyamarannya. Leeteuk mulai memejamkan dan mengatupkan kedua tangan nya. Leeteuk mulai membuka suara

"aku bukan manusia yang sempurna,tapi aku berusaha semampuku menjaga adik-adik ku. namun sebentar lagi aku akan menjalani wajib militer selama dua tahun, dan selama itu aku tidak bisa menjaga mereka. aku kahwatir pada mereka dan juga superjunior." Leeteuk menghela nafas lalu memulai lagi bicara, ia tidak sadar jika Siwon berjalan mendekat ke arah nya "ku mohon jagalah mereka Tuhan,lindungilah mereka. lindungi adik-adik ku,Sungmin,Yesung,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Shindong,Wookie,Kibum,Siwon,Shindong,Kangin,Heechul,Kyuhyun dan Hankyung dimana pun mereka berada" lanjutnya

"terima kasih telah mengirimkan seorang malaikat untuk kami, dan ku mohon jagalah hyung ku ini selama menjalani wajib militer dan seterusnya." Siwon iku bersuara, ia kini sudah berlutut sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan nya.

Sedangkan Leeteuk Shock melihat Siwon yang tiba-tiba di samping nya "Siwon-ah? Bagaimana bisa?"

Siwon membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Leeteuk yang menatap nya shock "aku mengikutimu dan ternyata tebakan ku benar kau ada disini" jelas Siwon santai

"penguntit!" seru Leeteuk sambil tertawa "kau mendengar nya? Aku terlalu berlebihan ya?"

Siwon menggeleng "tidak.. itu wajar kok. Hyung tidak perlu khawatir,superjunior akan baik-baik saja begitu juga dengan kami. Jadi jangan khawatir"

Mata Leeteuk mulai berkaca-kaca "aku khawatir, kalau kalian sakit siapa yang merawat?siapa yang membangunkan kalian?"

"kita kan saudara hyung, tentu akan saling membantu kala sakit ataupun sehat,duka ataupun senang. Jangan khawatir hyung, dan juga kau tetaplah Eternal Leader bagi kami"

"jangan brother complex hyung" seoarang namja tak dikenal yang tadi ikut menguntit buka suara sambil tersenyum evil "meski cengeng, gaje, jayus DLL kau tetaplah Leader dan hyung terfavorite ku"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Leeteuk dan Siwon berbarengan, mungkin mereka shock. Kok ada evil bisa masuk gereja

"ganteng!" sahutnya dengan pede

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Leeteuk dan Siwon berbarengan

"aku mengikuti kalian berdua lah.. kalian tidak sadar" Kyuhyun ikut berlutut, ia mengatupkan kedua tanganya dan memejamkan matanya lalu mulai berdoa. Leeteuk dan Siwon hanya saling memandang heran. "selesai"

"kau berdoa apa?" tanya Siwon

" hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu" jawabnya sok."Teuki hyung tidak perlu khawatir tentang kami, kami akan saling menjaga dan membantu. Itu kan yang dinamakan saudara"

Leeteuk memeluk Siwon dan Kyuhyun "Tuhan terima kasih kau telah mengirimkan malaikat-malaikat ini padaku" ucapnya haru "terima kasih.. kalian hebat"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Leeteuk. "sekarang pulang yuk" ajak Siwon sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Leeteuk dengan saputangannya "berhenti menangis hyung"

"hyung" panggil Kyuhyun

"wae?"

"boleh aku menjadi Leader?"

Siwon dan Leeteuk saling memandang, lalu merangkul Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari gereja "ayo pulang yang lain akan mencemaskan kita" jawab mereka berdua. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

"pantas saja kau di sebut member teralim kedua setelah Siwon hyung, kau berdoa untuk kami. Gumawo" gumam Sungmin dan yang lainnya ikut mengiyakan ucapan Sungmin. Ternyata tidak hanya Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang mengikuti Leeteuk tetapi semua member ikut menguntit

"kau selalu berdo'a untuk kami? Gumawo hyung"

**End**

* * *

_Epilog_

Kyuhyun pov

Saat melihat Siwon hyung dan Teuki hyung berdo'a, hatiku langsung bergetar. Apalagi ketika mendengar do'a Teuki hyung, aku reflek mendekati mereka. "aku bukan manusia yang sempurna,tapi aku berusaha semampuku menjaga adik-adik ku. namun sebentar lagi aku akan menjalani wajib militer selama dua tahun, dan selama itu aku tidak bisa menjaga mereka. aku kahwatir pada mereka dan juga superjunior." Leeteuk hyung menghela nafas lalu memulai lagi bicara, ia tidak sadar jika Siwon hyung berjalan mendekat ke arah nya "ku mohon jagalah mereka Tuhan,lindungilah mereka. lindungi adik-adik ku,Sungmin,Yesung,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Shindong,Wookie,Kibum,Siwon,Shindong,Kangin, Heechul,Kyuhyun dan Hankyung dimana pun mereka berada" lanjutnya

Taklama Siwon hyung melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku perlahan menghampiri mereka berdua, tentu saja mereka shock melihat ku. "Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Leeteuk dan Siwon hyung berbarengan, mungkin mereka shock. Kok ada evil bisa masuk gereja

"ganteng!" sahutku dengan pede. Tentu saja aku tampan.. iya kan?iya donk!

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Leeteuk dan Siwon hyung berbarengan

"aku mengikuti kalian berdua lah.. kalian tidak sadar"aku ikut berlutut, aku mengatupkan kedua tanga dan memejamkan mata lalu mulai berdoa. Bisa kurasakan Leeteuk hyung dan Siwon hyung hanya saling memandang heran. "selesai"

"kau berdoa apa?" tanya Siwon hyung

" hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu" jawab ku."Teuki hyung tidak perlu khawatir tentang kami, kami akan saling menjaga dan membantu. Itu kan yang dinamakan saudara" kataku sok. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum

Oh iya kalian mau tahu apa do'a ku?

' Tuhan, aku memang nakal dan suka mengerjai para hyung dengarkanlah do'a ku ini. terimakasih karena kau telah menempatkan ku pada orang-orang seperti mereka. aku akan menjaga mereka dengan segenap kemampuan ku. dan terakhir jaga mereka dimana pun berada. Aku menyayangi mereka ah! Dan satu lagi.. Bolehkah aku menjadi leader itupun kalau Kau mengijinkan ku Tuhan...'


End file.
